


Christmas Gifts

by fIavea



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fIavea/pseuds/fIavea
Summary: Myungsoo has to spend Christmas hospitalized, so Woohyun finds ways to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of late to post a Christmas fic, but in my defense I actually started writing this on Christmas day itself since there was no woosoo Christmas fic, haha. So...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

“I’m bored.”

Woohyun lets out some chuckles, rubbing Myungsoo’s hand just because he doesn’t have anything else to do with his hands. He will find Myungsoo’s pouting cute, if only the man is not currently sitting down on a hospital bed, a cardiogram on the side of his bed, showing the stat of Myungsoo’s heartbeat.

Well, actually, he still finds it cute. But it will be cuter in other situations.

“You have said that for three times for the last one hour,” Woohyun tells him, still smiling fondly as he holds Myungsoo’s hand tighter. Myungsoo sighs, and then lies down again, eyes not looking at Woohyun, but instead looking at the ceiling.

“But I am really bored,” Myungsoo whines again, making Woohyun ruffles his hair.

Woohyun does feel bad for Myungsoo, and he has brought comics, so Myungsoo won’t be so bored staying at the hospital. But he has finished reading everything and has nothing to do again. They have talked until Woohyun’s throat feels dry, but Myungsoo is still very bored, which is not exactly right because Woohyun knows that his complaining is more likely caused by anxiety.

He can’t blame Myungsoo for feeling anxious. Facing an open heart surgery must be quite nerve-wracking, despite Myungsoo telling him that he had gone through this before and will be okay. Woohyun always knows that Myungsoo has a weak heart. Myungsoo even makes sure that he is okay with that before they start dating, but he has never had to face a situation where Myungsoo’s health problem become very apparent like this.

“Are you nervous?” Woohyun finally asks. He is not sure why he has been avoiding asking Myungsoo that. Maybe because his subconscious feels that if he asks that, he is also admitting that he himself is scared of what Myungsoo has to face. That he also feels nervous that his boyfriend has to go through something scary.

“Nervous? Maybe.” Myungsoo says as if he is wondering about it, too, “It had been a long time since the last time I had to go through a major surgery.”

“You will go through this smoothly,” Woohyun says, not only convincing Myungsoo but also himself. They said that Myungsoo has a good possibility of coming out of the surgery alive, but Woohyun still feels scared. It’s a big surgery, and Woohyun wishes that Myungsoo doesn’t have to do it, but if he doesn’t, he might die in several years. Woohyun still wants to be with Myungsoo for another 50 years, not 5 months.

“Of course I will. I will fight well, especially since I have you by my side now.” Myungsoo says, with a big grin. Woohyun can’t help but grins, too.

“Ooh. I think you hang out with me too much.” Woohyun teases, because it’s rare for Myungsoo to try to say something cheesy like that.

“Yes. That’s why my heart gets weaker. My heart beats faster whenever I am around you, it’s finally giving up on me.” Myungsoo says dramatically, complete with a heart-grabbing gesture. Woohyun laughs again, amused by Myungsoo’s lines. Though, it’s nice to be on the receiving end for once, even if it feels very weird that Myungsoo has no problem spouting those lines, not anymore. He definitely hangs out around Woohyun too much.

“Then will my heart gives up on beating normally too?” Woohyun asks, with a fake wondering voice, “Even now it beats really fast.”

“I hope not.” Myungsoo shakes his head, “You can’t be like me.”

Woohyun just smiles, before changing the conversations and asks, “Anyway, what do you want for Christmas? I will bring it here.”

“I want to get discharged from the hospital,” Myungsoo answers right away, not even hesitating. Well, that’s one of the things Woohyun can’t grant.

“You can only get out around the new year.” Woohyun reminds him. Myungsoo never outrights say it, but Woohyun knows that he is upset that he has to spend Christmas in a hospital. Myungsoo likes Christmas, likes the celebration, probably even likes it more than his own birthday. In fact, Myungsoo is always more excited about Woohyun’s birthday than his own birthday.

“I know.” Myungsoo says, sighing again for the umpteenth time that day, “Why do my heart need to get repaired now out of all time? Can’t it wait until the new year.”

Woohyun shakes his head, ignoring what Myungsoo is saying, because they both know what he is saying is a little ridiculous, and instead he suggests, “Let’s travel after you recover,” Because since they started dating two years ago, they have never gone on a vacation together as they’re both busy with their studies and works, “Since your heart will be new then we can do anything you want.”

“My heart won’t be new…” Myungsoo starts to correct him, but seems to quickly decides to give up and instead agreeing, “But okay.”

 

❄❄❄

 

Woohyun taps his own thigh using his fingers, again and again, once in a while checking his watch even though it hasn’t been ten minutes since the last time he checks it. Myungsoo’s surgery started one hour ago, and there are more than four hours left, Woohyun thinks he is going to be dead because of nervousness by the end of it. He can’t stop thinking about negative things, like how if Myungsoo’s heart stop beating forever? How if the doctor makes a mistake? He has read about the procedure Myungsoo has to go through, and it doesn’t seem pleasant.

Woohyun decides that he really should give Myungsoo a gift after this, so instead of focusing on his nervousness, he decides to think about that, thinking about what he should give or do for Myungsoo. It’s kind of hard to think of a gift because the only thing Myungsoo needs is health. He randomly thinks about proposing to Myungsoo, but that might seem too sudden because they haven’t really prepared themselves to level up their relationship.

Should he make a Christmas party for Myungsoo? Would it be okay to hold a party in the hospital? Sure, there will be Christmas decorations in the hospital, but will a party be okay? Woohyun hasn’t spent enough time in a hospital to know things like that.

And then suddenly he remembers his and Myungsoo’s plan on how to end the year before Myungsoo gets sick again. He realizes that it’s still pretty possible to do that plan, despite Myungsoo being stuck in the hospital. He tries to create a plan in his head, and after a while, he finally manages to come up with a plan. He decides to start executing the plan instead of waiting, he has a lot of time.

“Ma’am, I think I need to go for a while.” Woohyun says, approaching Myungsoo’s mother, “I need to buy Christmas gifts for Myungsoo.”

Myungsoo’s father and brother are there, too, but both of them are sleeping. Myungsoo’s father is too tired because it’s the end of the year and he needs to do some things Woohyun’s doesn’t understand about his company. Meanwhile, Moonsoo said something about how it’s better to sleep than uselessly waits, before managing to fall asleep easily, as if he doesn’t have any worries.

“Oh of course. Will you come back here?” Myungsoo’s mother looks up to him. She looks worried, Woohyun feels sorry for her. Even though he already feels weary about the surgery, she must be feeling what he feels even more prominently.

“Of course I will.” Woohyun smiles at her. He is almost thought of Myungsoo’s mother as his own mother. She accepts him as Myungsoo’s boyfriend easily, and he feels fond of her, “I won’t be gone for long, I just want to surprise Myungsoo, so I need to take care of some things.”

“You want to surprise Myungsoo?” Myungsoo’s mother’s face brightens at that, “Do you have a plan?”

“I have, but it’s still half-baked for now. I will tell you when I finish planning it.” Woohyun explains. He is going to need their help anyway if he can execute his full plan.

“Okay, then.” Myungsoo’s mother stands up and gives him a hug, “I will keep you updated.”

Woohyun hugs her back and says, “Thank you.”

 

❄❄❄

 

Much to Woohyun’s relief, Myungsoo’s surgery went well, and Myungsoo manages to come out of it alive and hopefully will be as good as new when he recovers. Even though he doesn’t have to stay at the hospital for a long time, he wants to accompany Myungsoo there while accompanying Myungsoo’s mother who was waiting in the room alone. They end up just talking about mundane things, taking the time to get to know each other well.

Woohyun takes notice quickly when Myungsoo starts to stir awake, both his and Myungsoo’s mother attentions change to Myungsoo, waiting for him to become fully awake. He has been sleeping for a long time, now.

“Hey.” Woohyun greets him when Myungsoo’s eyes finally flutter open. He feels so glad that Myungsoo finally wakes up, he wants to hug Myungsoo, but that will probably hurt Myungsoo, so he doesn’t want to take a risk.

Myungsoo’s eyes wander around, a little unfocused. It takes a while before he seems to recognize Woohyun and says in a slurred voice, “Woohyun.”

“Yes. It’s me.”

Myungsoo’s head moves to the other side, seeing his mother and greeting her, “Mom.”

“Yes. Are you in pain?” His mother asks, already silently pushing the button to call the nurses. She brushes off Myungsoo’s hair, relief all over her face.

“Merry Christmas.” Myungsoo murmurs and Woohyun can’t help but laugh. It’s obvious that Myungsoo is still a little out of it, and he probably doesn’t even realize what he is saying. Maybe Myungsoo was thinking of Christmas too much.

“It’s not Christmas, yet.” Myungsoo’s mother tells him, finally able to laugh after the nerve-wracking day.

“Don’t take back your promise about the vacation,” Myungsoo mutters, obviously to Woohyun unless Myungsoo’s family actually has a vacation plan, too.

“I won’t.” Woohyun promises. It’s the last thing he says before a nurse come in and takes over to check on Myungsoo.

 

❄❄❄

 

Myungsoo is watching the television, but he doesn’t really feel like watching anything. He checks his chest again for the hundredth time that way, checking the covered surgical wound even though he doesn’t get anything for doing that. He feels a little sad because now there will be another scar on his chest, but if that is what it takes to be not dying anymore, he can’t complain about that. He just feels glad that they managed to fix his heart before it acts up too much, feels glad that he manages to stay alive.

He feels bored as his family is currently out eating, leaving him alone. He is the one who insists that they shouldn’t mind going out and leaving him alone, but he kind of regrets it. Woohyun is coming here soon, though, so he will finally have someone to talk to again.

He hates that he can’t even look outside to check out the snow. Today is Christmas but it for Myungsoo it doesn’t feel like Christmas. He likes Christmas because he can have a small party with his family, because of the gift exchange. Of course, he can have a party during his birthday too, but it’s not a holiday when he has his birthday so it’s not guaranteed that he can have the party he wants.

He feels like a child, being sulky for not being able to celebrate Christmas. But that’s what he feels. Even if he is 60 he will still be sulky if he can’t celebrate Christmas.

“Merry Christmas.” Woohyun’s voice echoes across the room, and Myungsoo turns his head so fast he almost snaps it. He can’t help but smiles brightly upon seeing Woohyun, something that has never changed ever since he falls in love with him, and probably will never changes.

“Merry Christmas,” Myungsoo replies. Woohyun gives him a quick peck before sitting down on the chair beside of Myungsoo’s bed, while Myungsoo asks, “Are you sure it’s okay for you to be here?”

“Of course, it’s okay.” Woohyun says, “I told you that I already got permission.”

Myungsoo feels bad that Woohyun has to spare his time to be with Myungsoo when he should be spending his Christmas with his family. Woohyun doesn’t live with his family, and he already spends a lot of time with Myungsoo, so Myungsoo thinks that Woohyun shouldn’t be here, even though he is glad that Woohyun is here. Myungsoo can’t help but touch Woohyun’s hand when he puts it on the bed, not looking at Woohyun when he says, “Your family will be sad though that you aren’t there.”

“We never really celebrate Christmas anyway, and we don’t need to start,” Woohyun says, smiling at him. Myungsoo nods, even though it’s not really his point. It’s not celebrating Christmas that is important, it’s spending time with their families. But well, if Woohyun insists on being here, Myungsoo can’t refuse anyway.

“Where is my gift?” Myungsoo finally asks, staring at Woohyun hopefully. He wants to have a Christmas gift at least, even if he can’t celebrate it. He didn’t have a chance to buy a Christmas gift for Woohyun before he got admitted to the hospital, he will buy it after he gets released even though it’s not Christmas anymore.

“What gift?” Woohyun says, chuckling, “You didn’t tell me what do you want.”

Myungsoo pouts at him and whines, “Hyuung.”

He didn’t mind not having a gift if Woohyun can’t buy him a gift. But he still wants to whine when he can.

“I am kidding.” Woohyun finally says, chuckling even more loudly, “Your gift is outside.”

“Really?” Myungsoo brightens at that, feeling very happy that Woohyun prepares something. It makes today a little better.

“Yes. We need to go out of the room, though.” Woohyun nods. Myungsoo blinks, wondering what kind of gifts need him to get out of the room the get it.

“Why?” Myungsoo asks, “I don’t think I am allowed to go out.”

It has been a few days since his surgery, though, so maybe there is a miracle that he is allowed to go out.

“I have talked to the nurse, you can go out,” Woohyun tells him. Myungsoo smiles at that, but then Woohyun adds, “But on a wheelchair. You shouldn’t walk too much.”

Myungsoo pouts again. He doesn’t like being in a wheelchair, it makes him feel useless that he is not even allowed to walk on his own. But that’s better than nothing, at least, “Well, at least I can get out from the room, I guess?”

Woohyun nods, before he goes out of the room, “Wait.”

It doesn’t take long for Woohyun to come back. He comes back with a wheelchair and a nurse. Myungsoo feels excited about it. If he has to go out, then it must be an awesome gift.

“Let’s get you onto this,” Woohyun says before he and the nurse help him get off the bed and then onto the wheelchair. Myungsoo can’t help but look at Woohyun’s head, observing the hat he is currently wearing when he comes back to the room.

“Why are you wearing a Santa hat?” Myungsoo asks, but then suddenly Woohyun puts another Santa hat on Myungsoo’s head, making him wondering again, “Why am I wearing a Santa hat?”

“Because we are going to send gifts to other patients,” Woohyun explains as he wheeled Myungsoo outside the room. He stops once they are outside and picks up a red a Santa bag on the floor, putting it on Myungsoo’s lap, “Hold on to the gifts. Should we go to the pediatrics center, first?”

And so, Myungsoo realizes, “Wait, are we going to do what we planned before?”

Before getting hospitalized, Myungsoo wanted to make a Christmas project in which he and Woohyun come to a hospital and then gives gifts to the patients there. It was because he randomly thought about how sad it was for people who are hospitalized during Christmas because they are sick and can’t celebrate it. He wanted to give them a little bit of happiness. Back then, he didn’t think that he himself would get hospitalized.

“Yes,” Woohyun confirms as they start to go.

Myungsoo looks up to Woohyun and suddenly wants to cry because he gets his plan fulfilled for him.

“Don’t cry. People will think I am upsetting you.” Woohyun warns.

“I won’t,” Myungsoo says, he doesn’t want to get emotional in front of the public anyway. He looks at the bag of gifts, and then randomly thinks, “Then aren’t you more of a reindeer than a Santa? You are pushing the Santa’s carriage.”

“Ah,” Woohyun says, maybe he thinks what Myungsoo is saying makes sense, “I didn’t think of that.”

It will be funny though if Woohyun has a red nose.

 

❄❄❄

 

Woohyun can swear that Myungsoo keeps getting brighter every time he hands out a gift to someone. Myungsoo keeps smiling wider and wider when the person he gives the gift to thanks him, especially when they do it so excitedly. Woohyun is so focused on watching Myungsoo sometimes, he forgets to say hi to the patients. He only manages to say something when Myungsoo introduces him as the real Santa.

Woohyun definitely doesn’t regret doing this, even though he spent a lot of money buying these gifts. Myungsoo likes making people happy, and Woohyun likes making Myungsoo happy. This makes Myungsoo can smile widely despite his condition.

Myungsoo’s smile is beautiful. Woohyun wants to see it forever.

 

❄❄❄

 

“We should do it again next year,” Woohyun suggests as they are finally finished handing out gifts and going back to Myungsoo’s room.

Myungsoo feels high, feeling satisfied to finally do what he wants to do, satisfied that he and Woohyun can make other people happy. He can get addicted to that.

“Of course. It’s fun!” Myungsoo says, full of fire, “But I don’t want to get hospitalized again next year, though.”

Next time, he wants to do it when he is healthy.

“You won’t,” Woohyun says, sounding very sure about it. Myungsoo is sure that he won’t get hospitalized again, not for at least another several years. His heart is quite good now, as long as it doesn’t decide to suddenly give up on him, Myungsoo will be okay.

Woohyun opens the room door for him, and Myungsoo almost jumps when suddenly people are yelling, “MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Myungsoo feels surprised as Woohyun wheels him inside the room, seeing his family and Woohyun’s family there. He is even more surprised because now his room is decorated with Christmas ornaments, complete with a medium-sized Christmas tree.

“What is this?” He asks Woohyun, feeling very confused.

“A Christmas party, for you.” Woohyun says, whispering into his ear, “Another gift from me.”

Before Myungsoo manages to process anything, Woohyun’s mother suddenly approaches him, giving him a hug that Myungsoo awkwardly returns. He is not awkward with Woohyun’s mother, having known her for more than a year already, but he is feeling dumbfounded, so he also feels awkward. He never expects to finally see his own family and Woohyun’s family in one room together.

“I am sorry that we haven’t visited you.” Woohyun’s mother apologizes, releasing Myungsoo from his hug.

“It’s okay.” Myungsoo says, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Woohyun wants us all to celebrate Christmas together with you.” Woohyun’s mother explains, “You are part of our family now, how can we refuse?”

“Really?” And for the second time that day, Myungsoo wanted to cry again. Woohyun’s gifts are so nice, Myungsoo feels happy about it but also feels sad because he hasn’t done anything for Woohyun. He turns to Woohyun and says, “I thought you swore you wouldn’t make me cry.”

When they started dating, Woohyun swore that he wouldn’t make Myungsoo cry. But now Myungsoo certainly wants to cry, no matter how silly feeling emotional over this is.

“Well, a cry of happiness is an exception, right?” Woohyun says, grinning from ear to ear. He points to the Christmas tree, “Your gifts are under the tree.”

“Wow, there are a lot,” Myungsoo says as he sees the gifts. He sees a gift from Dongwoo, so these must be gifts from his friends who can’t be here, too. Woohyun must have collected them. Myungsoo feels so lucky, to have such a loving boyfriend.

“We brought a lot of food, too, I hope you can eat them.” Woohyun’s mother says. Myungsoo brightens at that because he loves Woohyun’s mother food and already feels sick of eating hospital’s food.

“So, when is the wedding?” Woohyun’s brother suddenly asks. Woohyun screeches at that.

 

❄❄❄

 

“Did you buy all of those things yourself?” Myungsoo asks when their families are finally out. Myungsoo’s family are seeing Woohyun’s family off while Woohyun decides to stay. They have to go before the visiting hours are over so they won’t get kicked out by the nurses. The Christmas party didn’t last too long, but it’s quite nice even though somehow their mothers start to bring up a possible engagement, which is something Myungsoo hasn’t thought about.

Now, Myungsoo is finally on his bed again, Woohyun is lying beside of him, even though the bed is small.

“Well, the decorations were on your parents.” Woohyun answers, “But I did buy the gifts.”

“But you don’t have any money.” Myungsoo teases, just because he wants to.

“I have money!” Woohyun defends himself, “I am just not willing to spend too much money on something not important!”

“I am kidding.” Myungsoo says, afraid that Woohyun takes his joke too seriously, “I know you have money.”

Woohyun has money, of course, he has started to work since a long time ago, but he is known to be stingy among their friends. Myungsoo honestly thinks that Woohyun is never stingy when it’s for Myungsoo. It’s nice.

“Thank you.” Myungsoo finally says in gratitude. He almost forgets to say it because he feels too happy, “I feel happy.”

“I feel happy, too.” Woohyun says as they stare at each other, “I want to make you happy for the next hundred years.”

“You want to stick with me for that long?” Myungsoo laughs. A hundred year is a very long time. Myungsoo wonders if Woohyun won’t get bored of him. Myungsoo doesn’t think he is not someone that can continuously excite someone’s life.

“Of course!” Woohyun declares, “I will spend an eternity with you if it’s possible.”

“That’s cheesy.”

Myungsoo suddenly wonders how many years he could have with Woohyun before Woohyun gives up on him or before his heart is finally too weak to keep working. Of course, his heart can get repaired again and again, but there bound to be a time when it finally can’t get fixed anymore.

Oh well, he doesn’t want to think of sad things on Christmas, so he shakes off the thought.

“Are you tired?” Woohyun suddenly asks, looking at Myungsoo’s face as if studying him.

“A little.”

He is still recovering, after all, even though he stays in a wheelchair and the bed most of the time, he still feels exhausted. He can’t wait until he feels healthy again.

“There is one last thing we need to do before Christmas ends,” Woohyun tells him, smiling brightly.

“What is it?”

Woohyun brings out something out of his pocket and says, “Mistletoe!”

Of course. Upon seeing it, Myungsoo decides that he should surprise Woohyun so before Woohyun manages to put it up, Myungsoo launches himself to Woohyun and kisses Woohyun, deciding that he should be the first one to start. Myungsoo only pulls back once, to give Woohyun a moment to get over his surprise, before kissing Woohyun again, tasting Woohyun’s chapped lips on his tongue. Myungsoo feels Woohyun’s hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer as they continue to kiss.

“What are you doing with my brother?”

Moonsoo’s voice makes Myungsoo pulls back suddenly, feeling surprised and then annoyed at being interrupted. Woohyun is surprised too, as he suddenly moves and ends up falling to the floor with a loud thud. Moonsoo laughs at them, and Myungsoo thinks he interrupts the kiss on purpose.

_Sneaky kid._

 


End file.
